Field of Invention
This invention relates to channel estimation in wireless systems.
Description of Related Art
As wireless communications systems are deployed around the world, the importance of providing clear and cost-effective communication services increases. Unfortunately, providing clear communications can require mitigating various obstacles such as inter-symbol-interference (ISI). To reduce ISI, a technique known as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) can be used. Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing is a communication paradigm where a single communication channel is divided into many narrow sub-bands, which then can be transmitted in parallel. By transmitting symbols in this fashion, the duration of each symbol can be dramatically increased, which can greatly reduce or completely eliminate ISI problems.
Unfortunately, individual sub-bands within an OFDM transmission are subject to Rayleigh fading, especially when used in mobile communication systems. While the effects of Rayleigh fading can be mitigated by using multiple transmitter and/or receiver antennas, estimating the channel characteristics for all transmitter-receiver antenna pairs can be difficult and computationally intensive. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and techniques that provide for better channel estimation.